powersoccerfandomcom-20200213-history
Global Rankings history
This page will tell you about the most signifigant players in powersoccer history Skullfire - the first true #1 Skullfire's stay at powersoccer (then known as powerfootball) was brief. However skullfire has been described by the crew themselves as the first "true number one". Not alot is known about his playing style or the like, but we do know that this player is something of an early legend. Kurdfot - the successor According to forum sources kurdfot was the next #1 in the game. He was probably a Chat admin too at some point. Again, not alot is known about him. Thibramar The next "true" number one player was thibramar. He was the #1 from around July 06 to about July 07. During this era of powersoccer "thibra" dominated, always being just abit better than his opponents. Velenos After more than a year of chasing down thibra, velenos finally took the #1 spot in July of 2007. Hogweed on velenos - "When Thibra was up high in the rank, I thought he could never ever be caught. I knew a low-level guy named Velenos... he was really smart and had one only fault: he managed to beat me too often!” powdersnow on velenos - "You just can’t find a better role-model for new players finding their way here. Velenos and Thibramar are alike in many ways: They are completely un-afraid, they are always honest, they can both make me laugh and they both have my complete support." Velenos is known to play a ground-passing style of play most similar to a mr.english of today. He would keep the ball by knowing exactly when to pass and when not to. He was one of the few with the patience to properly break down defences. era of inactivity An update came out around October 2007 whereby players could no longer choose who they played ranked games against. Realising this, top players stopped playing altogether, and the top10 became "frozen". Some players were essentially robbed of being more widely recognised as being top players. The two people who in this period would've dominated would've probably have been lenar and __zade__. It is impossible to know for sure however, because of the ranking system becoming essentially defunct for new players. Other signifigant players included krezy, tamb83, rikyienna and others I can't think of right now. Active again The last "real rp" number one officially was must_61 from Turkey. He however, couldn't play in the league. Once the top rankings became active again we saw the ressurgence of tamb83 and rise of melo90 and iwwo. In the early league bonus era those three generally dominated... Next Generation melo and iwwo both had been forced to quit powersoccer altogether while tamb no longer played. This allowed new users such as pperlex, football_is_fun, esports90, king23james, amontiliadito, szalaiak, nikolazhellas , yoram1000 and various others to dominate the high rankings. football_is_fun is the most notable here having held the number one spot the longest. Another top Notable Number one includes: Flex210. Flex210 entered the top ten at an outstanding level 79 with real rp of over 2200. With the league bonus his rp was around 2500's. As Flex210 Gained levels, he gained ranks. He slowly edged his way to 2413 real rp and over 2690 total rp And the #1 position New Version The dust is still settling...